


Five Andromeda Things

by orphan_account



Category: Andromeda
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Community: andromeda_fans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Five times Dylan saved Tyr's ass<br/>Five things Rommie learned from Pax Magellanic but didn't tell anyone<br/>Five things Andromeda will never admit to</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Andromeda Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angelus2hot).



> Five times Dylan saved Tyr's ass  
> Five things Rommie learned from Pax Magellanic but didn't tell anyone  
> Five things Andromeda will never admit to

1) He sighed over the thought of just another job in a series of meaningless jobs. He was slowly gaining a reputation but is doubtful he'd soon gain a mate. A job well done seem to only find him the next meaningless job and this nightsider annoys him. Tyr wonders what it'll take to save him from this monotony of meaningless jobs.

2) Great. Just great. His crew was scattered when the Caldarans decided to attack. Engaged in the usualy firefight, Dylan notices that everyone has made to the bunker, everyone but Tyr. Where the hell is Tyr?  
Dylan races out and sees Tyr pinned down on a ridge 500 yards away. After pulling out his force lance and yellow goggles (he actually prefers the clear ones, but can't seem to find them), he charges up the ridge.  
Moments later, Dylan and Tyr crash into the bunker, chests heaving and gulping for air.  
"Saved your ass again, Tyr. This is becoming a troublesome habit."  
"If you stopped antagonizing every military power we encounter, you wouldn't have this problem. And it is I who saved your ass by keeping the pack of Caldarans away from the entrance."  
"Still, I had to go get you. So... saved your ass again, Tyr."

3) "I didn't think Nietzscheans got drunk, Tyr. Something about losing control?"  
"S'not drunk. Drugged."  
"Uh, huh. Sure." Dylan struggles under Tyr's weight, just a little. "I hope she was worth it," he mutters as he half carries Tyr from the brothel to Andromeda. and I hope you're too befuddled to wonder how I found you in the first place.

4) Dylan charges into the hallway, oblivious to the Nietzscheans and their weapons fire. Reckless as hell, Tyr thinks as Dylan's covering fire allows him to escape.

5) Tyr and Dylan were in the Maru returning to the Andromeda after an intense week of "negotiations" with the Jaguar Pride. It would take two days to get back so they took shifts, Tyr insisting on taking the first.  
Well-rested and freshly showered, Dylan walks through the galley to the bridge only to find Tyr asleep in the pilot's chair and the Maru adrift in an asteroid belt.  
Dylan reaches over and smacks Tyr on the back of the head, causing the man to leap up and nearly decapitate him with his bone blades. Still, the expression on Tyr's face was worth the risk and Dylan was quick enough to get out of the way. Tyr's attention is quickly diverted to avoiding collision with debris floating in the belt. Once they were back on course, Dylan took the helm.  
"After the last fiasco of yours with the Maru, Beka'd kill you if you got a scratch on her."  
"Physical violence was not necessary."  
"This coming from you?" Dylan smiled.

**Five things Rommie learned from Pax Magellanic but didn't tell anyone**

1) Warships don't ever admit their preferences for crew. Still, Pax/Maggie/Jill had an interesting idea of recreating lost loved ones. By the time the picked up Trance, Rommie had calculated the resources needed and the DNA data samples for 968 crew. She wondered if she had better luck with crew, or simply liked humans better than her sister did. She filed away the information and never acted on it.

2) Captains can fall in love with their ships. Obviously, this can have devastating consequences. Rommie has no idea what to do with this information. And if the universe weren't at stake, she's not altogether sure she'd want to prevent such a thing.

3) When she was younger, before her upgrades, she was a gold ship, too. Harper's so freaked out about it that she doesn't mention it. She, too, prefers the silver. In fact, in the past she had often been downright smug about it with her colleagues. Now, she just wishes she had colleagues.

4) Beka has become family. It only took six months and Rommie isn't really sure how it happened. Something about Beka's unquestioning support of Rommie's illogical course of action has convinced her that Beka is going to see this through. That thought comforts her greatly.

5) Sometimes, when the crew is asleep, Rommie will play old Earth opera at low volume as she roams the corridors. She tells herself she's performing diagnostics on what Harper calls "goosebumps".

 

**Five things Andromeda will never admit to**

1) That she really does think Harper is a genius and always has.

2) That sometimes the pressure of being perfect is unbearable.

3) That her plasma injectors really have seen better days.

4) That she cares about what other people think, and that comments about her being sleek-looking make her happy.

5) That she sometimes envies Doyle's dreaming.


End file.
